Harry Potter and the Broken Past
by Fyrius
Summary: Keenan and Takuya are still missing but that is the least of anyone's worries. The fourth shadow, Aodhan is quiet but everyone has enough to worry about with a wizard's tournament. Even worse, past and present collide, forcing the Valkyrie and Harry's cousin Dudley into the past. Book 4 in the Harry Potter and the Digidestined series, Continued in Harry Potter and the Soul Swords.
1. The invitation

Harry was staring through the doors of the Hogwarts Great Hall, watching a scene play before him. A large cross between a lion and a saber-toothed tiger, SaberLeomon leapt over him. He tried to move his now human legs forward to stop what he knew was going to happen but like every other night, Harry's legs would not move. He saw the digital monster, or Digimon running toward one of his friends, wolf boy Takuya Kanbara. He saw most of his friends, known collectively as the Digidestined run to try to stop SaberLeomon. Like every other night, Harry watched the others, known as the Valkyrie stiffen and walk toward the group in a daze. The four; Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Joe Kido, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were forced against their will to shove their friends away. For what seemed the thousandth time, Harry watched as SaberLeomon grabbed Takuya in his jaws, and then vanish.

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry sat bolt upright, shaking the dream away. The thirteen year old boy kicked away his covers and checked his bed for scorch marks. As usual, there were none present but his experience over the past two years had taught him to be careful. Though he looked human, he was far from it. Harry got up and wandered over to a mirror on his nightstand. As usual, the mirror was blank. Even so, Harry didn't need it. He knew what he looked like.

On the outside, Harry stood at five and a half feet, his short black hair messier than ever. His indifferent green eyes peeked out from a face only marred by a lightning bolt scar. Where once he wore round glasses, now Harry saw everything unaided and sharp. With those eyes, Harry could see for miles, even able to read a book at that distance. This was because his appearance was an illusion that reflected his once human appearance. Harry looked and listened. Hearing nothing, Harry shed the illusion and now stood as himself.

He found out he was a wizard almost four years ago, the descendant of Lily and James Potter. Though he had believed them to have died in a car crash, the truth was more sinister. They had been murdered by a man named Lord Voldermort. First his father, then his mother died by a curse that kills upon impact. After both died, Voldermort turned his wand on Harry, uttered the words and then died. Harry had been taken to live with his Aunt and Uncle, ignorant of the truth. Ten years later, on his 11th birthday, a huge giant, Rubeus Hagrid gave Harry a letter inviting him to a school for magic, Hogwarts. There, he had met many friends and rivals while learning magic.

Due to his home life, Harry had become a light sleeper. Thus, when some of his fellow first year Gryffindors received an alert, Harry followed them to the common room. There, he saw a large group plotting to save the school from Digimon. A small group set out, riding on winged Digimon or in two cases, turning into Digimon themselves. Before Harry could return to bed, one of the ones who stayed behind, Takuya Kanbara left the common room and headed to the tallest tower in the school, the Astronomy Tower. Curious, Harry followed him and witnessed the boy turning into a dragon-Digimon, BurningGreymon. Without stopping to think, Harry jumped aboard and the pair flew out to a battle.

A group of Digidestined was losing a fight against an orange monkey, Etemon. To save them, BurningGreymon attacked Etemon. However, the blast did no damage and a return blast, seemingly from nowhere hit BurningGreymon. The spirit of the Digimon sensed Harry and to save his life, tried to keep Takuya from emerging. This forced Takuya and Harry together, trapping them in each other's mind. A rematch against Etemon fixed the problem, but a gift left Harry to slowly change.

After learning that he had been steadily changing and now had strange powers, Harry learned that Hogwarts was to be attacked. Using one of his gifts, the ability to communicate mind to mind with Takuya, Harry warned him of the danger and got a group of Digidestined to safety. After he got them away, Harry's transformation killed him. Like a phoenix, Harry had been reborn into a creature completely made of fire. With a new partner and the Digidestined, Harry had fought to protect the school, winning with the help of the Digidestined and his rival Draco Malfoy.

His transformation into a fire creature had made it to where he was unable to see himself in a mirror. However, Harry knew that he was an almost nine foot wolf-boy hybrid with a corona of almost invisible flame covering his body. The wolf features had come in his second year when Harry had travelled to the parallel Digital World and had undergone what was known as the Trials of Lord's Mountain. As one of the people who had passed, Harry gained superhuman senses and his form reflected that. Various reactions to substances made Harry unable to see in the normal spectrum, only able to see the aura of anything. He also gained the power to transform into anyone who's DNA he held due to another reaction. After a final change last year, Harry was able to mask his bestial appearance and regained the ability to see properly. However, his sight was more of a dual-vision as he saw both the physical shape of something and its aura.

Hearing a noise, Harry is snapped out of his thoughts. Quickly, Harry scrambles to cover his appearance, succeeding just as his uncle, Vernon Dursley appears. "I'm going out with Dudley and Petunia, don't touch anything."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." As soon as Vernon left, Harry collapsed to the floor, caught in a vision. In it, Harry saw his nemesis, Lord Voldermort planning to kill him. However, the vision ends with the death of an old muggle who had been watching.

When Harry woke up, he shrugged it off and finished a letter to his godfather, Sirius:

Sirius,

I've been keeping well as always. It's been dull here, confined to this place but I know I can't go looking for Takuya. Not yet. Of course, when I get the chance, I will hunt for both him and Keenan. I know Dumbledore believes them dead but I know the truth. Takuya was taken and I suspect that Keenan was too. Of course, I haven't lost hope for either Davis or Tai as death is not always an end. I had an odd dream about Voldermort but I doubt it was a vision. Aside from this, Ron mentioned something about a Quidditch World Cup. He said Arthur was going to try to get tickets for everyone including Hermione and I. Takuya would enjoy it but unfortunately, he is unable to contact me.

I hope this finds you well,

Harry Potter.

Harry reread this letter and then grinned. His grin was something to behold, the snarl of a beast mixed with a touch of human warmth. His eyes, made of pure fire danced even more rapidly, making them seem blurred. When he was still human, the dream he had just had would have been to only thing in his letter, with scrambled mentions of his friends. Now, Takuya was the main topic, giving his letter an almost sinister ring to it. Last year, Harry had met with convicted killer, Sirius Black and had noticed that the man did not smell or feel like a killer. Slowly the truth came out; Sirius was actually confronting an old childhood friend who had turned bad and cared deeply for Harry. In fact, when he saw Harry's prized broomstick slam into an evil tree, Sirius had snuck into a village and ordered Harry the best model there was, a Firebolt. Smiling at the irony of the name, Harry tied the letter to the leg of his snowy owl, Hedwig. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't thinking and so he left a handprint of fire on the parchment.

Harry watched Hedwig fly out of sight. Before he could shut the window however, Harry saw a much smaller owl fly in. Unlike Hedwig, this owl was not used to Harry's odd ways and so he was forced to grab in in a claw. He quickly unrolled the parchment and read:

Harry,

WE GOT THE TICKETS! The match is going to be Bulgaria versus Ireland. We lost in the Semifinals but this is the first time in a long time that we are hosting the Cup. Mom sent a letter through Muggle Post but we weren't sure how long it would take. I'm still working on sorting out what I hear but I know Mum's arranged for Dad to pick you up Friday at 5. She sent the letter but really, it's just a formality. Fred and George are making some kind of sweets and I think they want to use Dudley as a tester. Oh, and Dad was definitely thinking about fireplaces. Of course, she doesn't know that you can get to the Burrow without her but that's mum for you. Dad understands and he'll try to occupy your relatives while you leave. Even so, you may want to use a different method as they probably won't be interested.

Ron.

Harry wrote a quick reply back, in the form of a piece of parchment with a burnt paw-print on it and sent the owl back. As the owl left, Harry heard the doorbell ring. He quickly composed himself and ran downstairs. There, he had to deal with an overexcited postman who was laughing at the amount of stamps on a letter addressed to him. He quickly opened it and read through it. "The woman who sent this likes to show off her stamp collection."

"Most people would know that only one stamp is needed."

"Yes, and most people would know not to… question…" While Harry had maintained a close approximation to his old human voice, the last word was a low growl.

"Er, yes. Just… um… making sure that I got the right address. I-I'll be going now." With that, the postman nervously backed up and Vernon returned.

"Boy! What are you doing here?" Vernon demanded.

"I was answering the door. A postman thought our mail was… funny. I will have to tell my… friends the purpose of a stamp. Also, I have been 'invited' to a 'sporting event.' I will be picked up Friday at 5 and will remain at my friend's house for the rest of the summer. As you know, I will be going; however it was thought that consent will be proper."

**A.N. Well well well, book four. As you may have guessed, this is covering HP and the Goblet of Fire. Also, the title is not permanent, possibly changing as the story progresses. As mentioned previously, the shadow of fire, Aodhan will be the enemy. I may even alter it a bit more, playing with some other parts. If the title does change, I will be saving it for another book as I think it sounds awesome.**


	2. Visions and discussion

"NO!" Harry sat up, shaking off his dream of Takuya's capture. He looked at his calendar and noticed the day, Friday. "Dammit Takuya, what are you trying to tell me?" He mused, throwing various odds and ends in his trunk. Normally, students would have multiple sets of robes and clothing but Harry only threw in one. After that was his pocket Sneakascope and a few packs of parchment. "Hm, what else? I don't need any more ink since my bottle of fire-ink never runs out." He then threw in his quill and ink along with various schoolbooks and other school supplies. After he finished this, Harry zipped up his almost empty trunk. Next, he burnt the owl droppings from Hedwig's cage and sat that on top. When he was finished, Harry sat on his bed, leaning back with ease.

-Takuya? - As always, Harry felt something stirring, yet he never got an answer back. It felt like his friend was sleeping, even though this would mean Takuya had been asleep for around six months. -I'll check back later. -

At 5 o'clock, Harry returned to the house after his daily run. He kept human speed until he found a park and then would run at supersonic speeds. They always calmed him, making Harry feel alive. When Harry brought his things down to the living room, he noticed his relatives dressed up and antsy.

"So, how are they getting here?" Vernon asked.

"Er… You don't want to know, Uncle Vernon."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you really do not want to know, they're coming… their way."

"How?"

"Through the fireplace." Harry conceded.

"Through the?"

"Yes, it's a common mode of transit. I'd explain it better but I know you don't want to hear it. Either way, I have to use a different method."

"Well they're late."

"They have a weird clock though."

The conversation broke off as they heard a loud banging from inside the fireplace. It seemed the Weasleys were arguing about space. Harry quickly reassured the family they were in the right place and, at a thought from Ron, shoved his aunt, uncle, and cousin into the next room. The action was right on time as Arthur Weasley chose just that moment to explode onto the scene.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, I got them out of the way in time." With this, Harry greeted the group. Standing behind their father were Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George. "Brought a whole crew didn't you?" Harry commented.

Seeing the large group, Arthur ordered everyone back in the fireplace where they took off. At last, only Harry, Arthur, and the Dursleys were standing there. Harry quickly said goodbye to his aunt and uncle. "Harry said goodbye." Arthur said in disgust.

"It's their way. They never really liked me being a wizard so they don't talk to me really. However, I know they care." Harry then turned to Dudley. After an incident involving Hagrid and a pig's tail, Dudley had a large fear of magic and was currently hiding his bottom from Arthur. "Dudley, I doubt you will listen but I see things, visions of the future. There's this one I keep seeing and I don't know if it is good or bad. I'm running through the forest by my school, running from something and then I see you and a figure with a wand. You are in a boxing stance while the other has his or her wand drawn. Suddenly, you and I are standing together but then we are separated by a huge cliff. The reason why I don't know if it is bad or good is because you have this smile on your face." Harry looked away and Dudley could faintly see Harry as a wolf, muzzle pointed up. The wolf boy then continued, "If you need help, there's always someone in the post office that can get messages to school. Send a letter to me and I will try to help. If you are on the run, the house I am going to is called the Burrow. Our kind can get you there. If you are in Scotland and you see a strange mansion with keep out signs that makes you think about things you have forgotten, whisper my name and if I can I will come to you." Harry then looked back at Dudley. "You don't belong in our world but I sense that you will be caught up in it soon." As he finished this, Harry jumped into the fireplace and was gone.

Harry and Ron sat on Ron's bed in the Burrow. Though they could talk mind to mind, both were currently talking, each comforted by the sound of the other's voice. After being told to tell Ron to get his socks, Hermione had walked upstairs. Before she opened the door, Hermione heard their voices and stopped to listen.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes."

"He was a good warrior and a loyal friend."

"He's still alive though Ron."

"He is?"

"I can feel him sleeping in the Digital World."

"What was it like, the first time?"

Harry laughed, "Heh, I remember it well. I had just died and been reborn. I was trying to get to the school but… Something drew me to Takuya. I melded with his burnt hand and then we were gone. When I woke up everything was so clear and quiet. Everyone was just trying to figure out how to raise an army to fight the Digimon I had warned them about. Then an old man, Gennai gave me Mokomon. Of course, he's DemiMeramon right now but… Well everything was shattered when Draco appeared and then we had to fight. I suppose that was when I felt like I truly belonged. My relatives didn't want me and at school I was just this famous hero but there, I had a purpose and a friend."

"That was the day of the Valkyrie, right?"

"Yes. A digimon passed a virus to me and I passed it to Takuya. He turned into the beast and went mad. Of course, those that were afraid when he bit them became the Valkyrie while the one who accepted him became the rider."

"You."

"Yes." With this, Harry got up and opened the door. Too shocked to move, Hermione stood there, staring.

**A.N. I went and reread the posted story using the preview and I noticed some glaring holes in the story. As such, if you go back over all three books you will notice that content was added. When I write a book it goes into one document, the master copy. After I finish a "chapter" I copy-paste it to a separate document, add my beginning and ending author's notes, save it, and then post the document. While I was reading, I noticed stuff was either double copied or accidentally omitted. Though I noticed the little spelling mistakes, I decided to leave those be and deal with the really messed up crap. **


	3. To the Quidditch World Cup

Harry woke up from yet another replay of that day. Though he would have slept on, something woke him. "Wha-what?"

Harry quickly woke up and noticed Mrs. Weasley standing in the dark. He sat up, "Oh sorry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't smell you."

"Smell me?"

"Oh, I didn't say that, I said see you." With that coverup, Harry leapt up and threw on some clothes, all modesty out the window. "Alright, I'll be downstairs."

"Harry?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Is something wrong?"

Harry turned to her, "My best friend is missing, how would you answer that?" He brushed past her and loped down the stairs.

After Mrs. Weasley had woken up Ron and his siblings Fred, George, and Ginny as well as Hermione, Mrs. Weasly found Harry sitting on the garden fence.

Harry sighed. "You never did ask me the one question I know you want to ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Weasley, many things are wrong. Two of my friends are dead and two are missing. I've fought and won against things you don't ever want to know about. But… I…"

"What is really bothering you?"

"So you really haven't noticed it. I-I"

"You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself Harry. There was no way you could have stopped them from taking Takuya just as I couldn't stop helping in the capture."

Without turning around, Harry replied, "Ron, you need to clean your bed, it reeks."

"Yes well, mum's been busy."

Mrs. Weasley piped up, "Ron's bed is fine."

"You would have to be human to not sense it."

"You know that humanity has nothing to do with skin, blood, or bone." Ron reminded the boy.

"And will you feel that way in a few years' time when you are part bird? At least you have skin and blood and bone. At least you don't ever have to hide yourself. Or at least, not yet. Even then, you won't have to repress your power."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused while Ron responded. "Yes, and like you I accepted the price. Like you, I know the risks."

"I didn't know the risks of meeting Agunimon. I-"

"Accepted your own DEATH! What more can you accept?"

"Maybe a cursed rebirth that makes it impossible to show my true face?"

"Boys? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Without hesitation, Harry turned around. Quickly, the illusion dropped and Mrs. Weasley saw the boy for what he was. She jerked back at the intense flame and the lupine eyes. "What in the name of Merlin?"

"I'm part wolf, part flame." Harry explained.

"And part human?"

"No. The only thing remotely human about me is my original body back before the wolf transformation. Ron is part raptor and part human. But enough about that, isn't it time to set off?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Harry sank back into his illusionary form and waited with Ron for the others. First Hermione, then the twins, and finally Ginny appeared, all four exhausted. However, they did not fail to notice that Harry and Ron looked like they had woken up from a full night of sleep. "So how is it that you two look well rested? You get more sleep?" Hermione asked.

"No, I got a couple of hours. I just didn't feel tired at all." Harry said as the group (led by Arthur Weasley) set off. They met up around an old boot with Amos Diggory and his son, Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory.

"Heh, I can't believe that a Slytherin would do that!" Amos exclaimed.

"I can't believe that someone who should know better would actually try to continue the stereotype of Slytherin." Harry growled, "I have good friends in that house."

"Hah! Friends? They don't know the meaning of the word."

Quick as a flash, Harry had Amos flat on the ground, "You! You don't know ANYTHING! I have watched Slytherins risk their own lives, not for themselves or for their house but for everyone. You."

"HARRY! It's time." During this fight, everyone else had stood back. Some did it because of fear, but others because they wanted to leap in. Now, Arthur yelled at Harry.

"Until you have seen the things I have, you don't deserve to talk about that." Harry said then dragged Amos to his feet. Everyone touched the old boot and found themselves in a different place.

**A.N. So now the mask that Harry wears is crumpling. His knowledge of what Draco has been through has cracked his armor. I know Harry doesn't go through this stuff until book 5 but he has been through more. If this is the first book in my series you have read or you need a recap, Harry has faced six enemies. Quirrel, Riddle, and the Dementors are the obvious ones but Harry has faced the kidnapper, Randalf, the possessor Bruce and the blighter Kaskana.**


	4. Plans

The place everyone found themselves at was a clearing in the woods. There, both groups separated, the Weasleys going to one campground and the Diggorys to the other. Most of the people at Harry's campground were using secretive methods to set up camp but Arthur was trying to light his campfire using matches. Harry quickly fixed that as he touched the grouping of sticks. The heat of his body started the flame and Harry quickly set out with Ron and Hermione to get water. "Ron."

Hermione looked at Harry while Ron just spoke, "Yes Harry?"

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, I put you all in danger."

"Har- Hakuya, you didn't put anyone in danger."

"What do you mean, Raptor?"

Hermione flashed back to a time two years ago. She was moving without meaning to. Harry jumped onto Takuya's back and suddenly there was a warrior riding on a strange beast. The warrior raised a flaming sword and struck Hermione. She fell to the voice of Ron, "N-no! Har-Hakuya, don't kill her!" While Hermione lay on the floor, Harry spoke up, "Kidnapping may be cruel but corrupting my friend and using her to kill my other one!" All of a sudden, she blacked out at the feel of his fist on her jaw.

Hermione gasped, "That was you!"

Ron froze, "You remember that?"

Harry spun around, "Remember what?"

"When Bruce was possessing her."

"Huh, maybe there's hope for you yet." Harry said. He then stared at her, sizing her up, "Truth is, I've been lying to you Hermione. I used to lie to Ron but like you are starting to, he figured it out. I left you so many clues over the years, both of you. Do you recognize the name… Homer Yukimaru?"

"Did you say?" Hermione sat down, "H-he was the author of that letter. I-it said you were dead. I believed it until you walked into the Great Hall."

"You should still believe it. I did die Hermione."

Hermione remembered what he had said last year, "Death, it isn't such a big deal. Sure it hurts at first but then it goes away. Of course, it may be different for everyone but…"

"Y-you. You said that because."

"Correct. I have no reason to fear death and nor should you." Harry smiled fondly at Hermione. "I go by more than one name; Harry, Hakuya, Rider, Digidestined. Each name is accurate." He then turned and walked off. Now that she was paying attention, Hermione noticed that Harry had an almost lupine grace.

-It's because he is lupine.-

Hermione froze and then spoke up, "Who said that?-

-Ssh, I did. It's me, Ron. I'm speaking to you telepathically. I learned a lot about the mind while I lay in the hospital wing.-

"Hermione, get back!" Harry roared.

Ron froze and then said something that shocked Hermione to the core, "Should I, lord?"

Harry leapt up, jumping to the roof of a tent where he crouched. His form wavered and Hermione noticed it looked like there was a wolf. "Something is coming. I'll warn the others. Who'd be here?"

"Only Draco would, his family would probably have seats up in the top box."

Draco lounged in his chair next to the Diggory's tent. He knew he had some time before the Cup and he was willing to bet that nothing would happen. -Hawk, something is coming, be watchful.-

-Yes lord. - Draco got up from his chair and walked off.

"Where are you going, Draco?"

"Out."

"Draco." From the doorway of his tent, Draco saw his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mom, I have more important things to do." With that, Draco unsheathed his wings and shifted to Hawk. Before his mother could object, Draco was aloft, flying to his master.

Narcissa couldn't help but gasp at the sight, her son flying through the air like a majestic hawk. Without pausing to think, she ran off after her son, ready to defend him with her life.

Hawk landed in the woods and switched to Draco. Draco then used his mental connection to find Harry. At last, "I apologize for the delay, Hakuya."

Harry sniffed around, "You can come out now. I can smell you and have for a while now."

Much to Draco's shock, Narcissa stepped out from behind a tent, "How did you know I was here? And why are you being so friendly?"

"Because, I saw and smelled you. Besides, you have no anger scent on you, just worry. My name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. The one on the ground is Hermione Granger. We are all Gryffindor third years, going into the fourth next term. And… you are?"

"… I am Narcissa Black-Malfoy, mother of Draco."

"Black? That must mean you're…"

"I'm what?"

"Related to Sirius."

"Ah, you sound like you know him."

Harry turned, "Draco, it's not here yet. I sense it will come after the match."

Draco nodded, "We ride?"

"Of course. Alas, Eagle and Rave will be hard-pressed to get here. As you know, they don't live on this world."

"No, of course they wouldn't. However, I sense your message was not just to me. They may be able to get inside in time and then through to this world."

"Of course."

**A.N. I bet you notice my updates are much slower. When I first start writing something, I have no control over it. However, there does come a time when I do. You may have noticed this or you may not have but I have lost that drive and so must rely completely on my own ideas. You probably noticed that I am preparing for something and I am. **


	5. Battle! A mother's devotion

Finally, the moment had arrived. Arthur quickly led Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys up to the top box of the stadium. There, Harry and Ron were in for a surprise. "Dobby?" Harry asked.

"I is not Dobby sir, my name is Winky."

"Ron spun around as Harry continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I is saving master a seat."

"And yet I see someone sitting by you."

"You, you sees him?"

"Not quite. I cannot see the boy but I can see his aura. And I know." Harry's voice then switched to a growl, "That he has no place here."

Ron stiffened and Hermione turned around. Faced with Harry's Valkyrie senses rising up, Ron was starting to change. However, Hermione pushed Harry. "What are you doing?"

"That man… should die!"

"Yes, but not by your hand. Hakuya, do not kill him in full view."

Later that night, Harry lay in bed, thinking. He knew something was… Harry shot out of bed as he heard a scream. At last, this was the moment he had been waiting for. Quickly, Harry dropped the illusion and changed into Hakuya… Or at least, he tried. Unfortunately, Harry found himself unable to transform into the warrior. However, while he was disparing the fact, Harry realized that his mind HAD transformed into a Valkyrie mind.

Ron shot out of bed and changed into Hawk. He felt the presence of his master and responded accordingly. Using the knowledge of the mind he had gained last year, Ron kept his consciousness close to that of the Valkyrie.

Arthur Weasley rushed inside and woke everyone up. "What's going on dad?" Fred asked.

"Take Ginny and run, Ha-" Arthur paused as he saw Harry and a fierce warrior standing there looking at him.

"Someone's attacking the director of the camp and his family."

"You…"

"Yes. Try not to get in the way." With that, Harry and the stranger ran outside. The stranger quickly took to the sky, using his bare arms to fly. Hermione noticed and quickly followed.

When the group arrived, they saw four people being levitated by people in black masks. Without stopping to think, Harry had completely dropped the illusion and was burning one masked guy after another. Raptor had grabbed one but the other four were beginning to fall until they were caught by four more figures.

"Hawk, Raven, Eagle." Harry quickly said. Hermione quickly recognized all three. They were slightly different but they were Draco Malfoy, Joe Kido, and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. "I sense another." Suddenly, Hermione screamed. In the sky, a huge green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth floated.

Hermione gasped, "The Dark Mark."

"Hawk, get her to safety. Eagle, Raven, Raptor, TO ME!" Harry leapt and, together with Kari, Joe, and the strange guy. Meanwhile, Malfoy flew Hermione to her tent.

Harry, Raptor, Raven, and Eagle landed in a clearing. Each sensed that something had been there and were now following the scent. However, the last thing they expected to see was a group of wizards.

"STUPEFY!" One of the wizards yelled, aiming at Harry. The red beam hit him and then went through, hitting Raptor. When Raptor fell unconscious, he shifted back.

"That's my son!" Arthur Weasley ran to Ron and checked his pulse.

"He's still breathing Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, what are you doing here with Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Kamiya, and my son?"

"We sensed something was here. When we got to a clearing, we noticed that what or whoever was there had been dragged here."

"A-are the muggles safe?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that the masked men who were levitating them received burns but Hawk, Raven, Raptor, and Eagle caught them."

"Who?"

"My Valkyrie."

"Can you thank them for me?"

"I can thank Raven, Hawk, and Eagle but I see no reason why I should thank Raptor since he is currently unconscious from that funny spell."

"I-it's a stunning charm." Ron rose up, blinking. "That shielding charm took a lot out of me and I passed out. Thankfully I was able to erect it before it landed. And, you're welcome… dad."

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"Catching Mr. Robertson."

"But I thought."

"I am Raptor."

When the group returned home to the Burrow, Molly Weasley was waiting for them. Taking Harry's earlier words to heart, she ignored the paper. But when the group neared her, she couldn't help but scream. Everyone except for Bill, Percy, and Charlie was injured. Harry looked like a ghost next to Arthur, who was limping. Hermione had scrapes on her arms and walked slowly. Fred and George were both supporting each other while Ron was bleeding from multiple wounds. Ginny was unconscious in Percy's arms, a gash covering her forehead. Much to Molly's surprise, there were three more kids. Draco Malfoy was using a stick to walk while Kari Kamiya was crawling on the ground. Bringing up the rear, Joe Kido was busy wrapping up a bandage on his forehead.

When Molly's scream petered out, Harry spoke up, "G-get Sp-sp-sp-spenc-cer D-d-d-da-mon. H-he lives c-c-close b-by."

"Harry, you're wounded."

"W-we all a-a-are. Th-the bar-r-rier w-w-was too s-str-ong. Y-you n-need to h-help G-g-ginny and F-fred and G-g-george and M-mr. W-w-weas-l-ley. B-but for the r-r-rest of us, y-y-you cannot, you cannot." With that, Harry and his team collapsed, leaving only the older children and Arthur to face Molly."

-You need to go to Spencer, he lives nearby.-

"Who said that!?"

-Don't you recognize me, mum? It's Ron. I'm talking to you telepathically, you can do it too, just think at me.-

Molly's mind voice was weak but Ron was able to hear, -What is going on?-

-I'm sure you have already noticed that I am not completely human.-

-What?-

Ron sighed mentally, -You don't understand, close your eyes and I will help.-

As Molly did so, Ron used his mental capacity to drag his mother into her mind. Because of this, those still conscious gasped as Molly fell to the ground.

The mind of Molly Weasley

Molly woke up in a dark hole and looked around. After a while she noticed her son standing next to her. Surrounding him was the outline of a brightly colored red-tailed-hawk, -Good, you're awake.-

Molly tried to respond but couldn't talk. Eventually, she thought, -Why can't I talk?-

Because words come from outside the mind, on the inside thoughts are all that matter. Mum, I dragged you here to talk. In your world, boys grow up to be men, wizards grow stronger with training, and technology is not necessary.-

Before Molly could respond, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw a group of people. One of them spoke and she realized it was Harry, -But that world is a mere illusion. We have always been able to keep it secret but at the Cup the walls began crashing down. When we tried to leave our campsite, we discovered an invisible barrier. Those of us here, known as the Valkyrie, tried to fight it. Your husband also tried and together, we were successful. However, those of us who fought the most were badly wounded. If we were human, we could have gotten treatment with you but as is, our only salvation lies in another world.-

-You've already met me but I have not introduced myself properly. My human name is Hikari Kamiya. I go by the name Kari and my brother was Taichi, "Tai" Kamiya. I became a Valkyrie two and a half years ago. When I use my Valkyrie form, I am called Eagle.-

-I am Joe Kido. At the same time as Kari, I gained a new name, Raven.-

-And I am Draco Malfoy, Hawk.-

-Harry Potter. I am a half wolf-half fire being and the co-leader of the Valkyrie. My partner, half human and half wolf Takuya Kanbara and I become Hakuya. We are also the last original Valkyrie.-

-Half a year ago, I took an oath and shed my human appearance. You know me only as Ronald "Ron" Weasley but I am also, Raptor.-

Together, all five stood shoulder to shoulder. Finally, the one in the middle, Harry spoke up, -Spencer Damon will be able to get us to the world our Valkyrie powers came from. There and only there can we be healed. Ron, please show us out.-

-Yes lord.-

When Molly woke up, she looked at the collapsed people with new eyes. "Arthur, do you know where Spencer Damon lives?"

"I live close by; your name is Molly right?" Molly turned and saw a proud brown haired man and his gangster looking bear-man son. "I'm Spencer and this is my son, Marcus. I brought him along since we'd need his strength."

"I'll let you take my son and his friends on one condition. I go too."

Spencer thought about this and then looked at her. "You can come on one condition. Whatever any of us tells you, you do it. No questions asked, no ifs ands or buts."

Molly looked down for a moment and then looked up, "I agree to these terms."

"Then follow us." Spencer grabbed Ron and threw him at Harry and then picked up the combined being. Molly took Draco while Marcus held both Joe and Kari. Together, the group walked to Spencer's house. The house was a simple one, and inside was even simpler. The only things in the living room were a mass of weight training equipment, and a large lion with a strange hat. "BanchoLeomon, we have to get the Valkyrie to the Digiworld."

"The computer is ready, you just need to go."

"Ok then." Spencer drew out a strange phone thing and held it up, "This is my Digivice Burst." Then, he pointed a camera shutter on the back at BanchoLeomon. "Scan… BanchoLeomon!" At this, a light appeared and swallowed the man sized lion up. Without a word, Spencer and Marcus walked up to a computer and Marcus raised his Digivice Burst. With a cry of Digiport open! The large group was gone.


	6. The next level: The new term

When Molly woke up, she saw a hand reached out to her. "Wha-what? Where?"

"It's OK mum. It's only me."

Molly looked up into the face of her son. He stood with a cape of feathers around his shoulders. "R-ron?"

"Yes mum. Now, we must go to the Lake of the Beast to heal. Mum, you must stay here. Harry will leave DemiMeramon here to protect you. Kari will leave Gatomon and Joe will leave Gomamon. Marcus and Spencer will stay here with their Digimon, Agumon and BanchoLeomon." With that, Ron and the others walked away.

Once again, they were headed to the lake. When they got there, the changes erected in Draco, Kari, and Joe fell away and they gained strange watches. Harry's flame returned to normal and all wounds fell away. However, Ron grew taller and gained raptor features. His mental powers also grew. As usual, once the changes were done, the group was back on the ground next to the pool. However, they could not rest for long as a scream shattered the peace of the forest.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry yelled. He leapt up and the Valkyrie took their true forms. Quickly, they flew off and descended by her side. There in front of them was a huge Digimon that looked like a box with hands.

"No." Eagle gasped. Harry turned and she shifted back into Kari before she continued, "Apocalymon."

"Execute! Fushion Evolution!"

"Digimon, warp digivolve to… Mega!"

"DNA, charge! Burst mode!"

"Warp DNA digivolve to…"

"Biomerge activate, Digimon Biomerge to…"

Everyone turned and saw the digidestined standing before them.

"Rhiamon!"

"Daiphenmon!"

"JetSilyphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Beowolfmon!"

"Phoenixmon!"

"Rosemon!"

"MetalWereGarurumon!"

"HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Rosemon burst mode!"

"ShineGreymon burst mode!"

"KingChessmon burst mode!"

"QueenChessmon burst mode!"

"MirageGaogamon burst mode!"

"Ravemon, burst mode!"

"Kentarusmon burst mode!"

"JumboGamemon burst mode!"

"Phoenixmon burst mode!"

"BanchoLeomon, burst mode!"

"Imperialdramon, Paladin mode!"

"Vikemon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Sakkuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

"Beelzemon Blast mode!"

"MarineAngemon!"

"SaberLeomon!"

"HiAndromon!"

"Cherubimon!"

"Cherubimon!"

"SaintGargomon!"

Without hesitating; Harry, Joe, and Kari leapt into the fray.

"DemiMeramon warp digivolve to… Meramon!"

"Gatomon! Aquillamon! Warp DNA Digivolve to… Valkyrimon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to… Vikemon!"

"Sorry we're late." Ken said.

"Sorry we're early." Harry laughed. With that, the Digimon charged. However, any Digimon that came near became burned. All of them except one.

"Fire-fist!" Meramon hit Apocalymon with a fist of flame. Suddenly, Harry flared up and skidded backward.

_Why should I help you?_

_Ron was the first wizard I met. He was a little excited but he didn't let my fame get to his head. Hermione lied to a teacher just to get me out of trouble. Hagrid helped me escape from the Dursleys. I have to make a stand, let them know how much I appreciate them. I will not let them get hurt._

-Harry. I need your help.-

-M-meramon?-

-Yes.-

-How?-

You treat me as a separate being.-

Something in Harry snapped. Suddenly, his breathing matched Meramon's and he felt his Digimon's power. Quickly, he merged with the being and Meramon began to change.

"Meramon digivolve to… Flaremon!"

Flaremon was a huge fire lion that stood proud. The fire in his hair flickered and sparked. "Purifying Howl!" The beast threw back his head and howled. Quickly, Apocalymon dissolved into data and Flaremon separated into Harry and Mokomon.

"HARRY!" Harry's eyes fluttered and finally he was able to escape the blackness. He found himself to be lying on a bed with Mrs. Weasley standing there with concern.

"Wha? Where?"

Molly gasped and then spoke up, "You're in Spencer's house. You've been asleep for weeks, it's the first of September. We need to go in a few minutes."

After everyone arrived and found a seat, they watched out the window. Percy had decided to stay home and both Bill and Charlie had been forced to wait. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Arthur and Molly began to go farther away, waving. There had been hints about something happening at Hogwarts dropped but that wasn't what shocked everyone, it was the last words that Molly Weasley spoke, "Ronald! I'm proud of you, my son."

The Great Hall, Hogwarts

"It's him!" Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table but when he saw a grizzled old man, he leapt up in shock.

"Who?" Ron enquired.

"The man from the Top Box."

"No it isn't, that's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Take a closer look."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, his aura's the same."

"You know I can't do that yet."

"Ah, may I have the pleasure of introducing your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Alaster Moody?" Dumbledore announced.

Harry stood up, "That's not Allister Moody!"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned around to face Harry. His eyes were sparking and his hair was now a flame longer than his body. He glared at the man and continued, "That man is does not look like that."

"Harry, I have no idea what you are talking about." Albus Dumbledore said.

Harry calmed down and his hair shortened to its normal black. Those around him noticed the smell of smoke was now gone. "I guess I may have been wrong." He conceded.

Dumbledore continued to explain that there was to be a competition between three wizard's schools known as the Triwizard Tournament. He also mentioned that no one under the age of 17 would be allowed to compete. At this last bit, Harry smirked and muttered, "I doubt it."


	7. The fifth champion

**A.N. As promised, you will see not one, but two people you probably never expected**

The weeks passed until the day after Halloween. Everyone was gathered outside, waiting. Feeling something dark, Harry was in his normal form while the Valkyrie were in their Valkyrie forms. Because of this, the Valkyrie were placed behind even the seventh years, along with Suzie and the trekkers who still maintained their appearance. Much to Professor McGonagall's irritation, the leaders still wore their goggles. Many of the Digidestined were clutching wands and digivices in white fingers.

"Look!" Marcus roared. A powder blue carriage was flying toward the Grounds. From the carriage stepped a large figure, "half giant," according to the Valkyrie. She led a group of girls and boys of seventeen and eighteen (**A.N. I know that the movie only uses girls for Beaubatoux but the book mentions both girls and guys.**) behind her. After some pleasantries with Dumbledore, she and her charges walked inside. Not long after, Dumbledore and McGonagall had to stop the Digidestined from attacking a ship that rose from the lake. Although it was mild, Harry had felt the presence of something evil and had moved to fight it. However, the students, mostly young men made many think it was a smart idea. The headmaster, a lanky man looked scared as he surveyed the students, noticing the menacing forms of the Valkyrie and trekkers.

"Iyeeee, what is that!" the man, Igor Karkaroff said.

"Those are my students."

"B-but."

The group in question pushed through the crowd and began to introduce themselves.

"Ron Weasley."

"Kari Kamiya."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Joe Kido."

"Koushiro Izumi but I go by Izzi."

"Suzie Wong."

"Koichi Kimura."

"Marcus Damon."

"Harry Potter."

"H-h-h-h-harry P-p-p-potter?"

"Yes sir."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

You could have heard a pin drop as Harry gave his answer. Many expected him to respond in anger or violence but instead, Harry spoke calmly, "Yes, I am. However, I prefer the term beast to monster." Harry's flaming eyes took in Karkaroff's form, seeing something others could not. "Of course, you know all about monsters, don't you… headmaster?" At this, Karkaroff jerked back as if struck. The fact that this thing knew what he had done was shocking.

After everyone filed in, a strange "Goblet of Fire" was brought out and revealed. However, everyone was shocked by what came out of it. From the goblet came a little red and purple angry hamster thing which the digidestined knew to be an Elecmon. However, this Elecmon had no intention of fighting, instead going over to Marcus and curling up by his feet. After the initial silence, Dumbledore explained that an age line had been erected.

All week, many tried to cross the line, most ending up with beards from an aging potion. At last, the moment had arrived and the students from all three schools sat down in the Great Hall. The Goblet's flames changed to blue and the selection began.

Dumbledore caught a piece of paper that flew from the Goblet. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum."

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

After the chaos died down from the last pick, Dumbledore prepped to put the Goblet away when the flames glowed red and spat out two more slips, simultaneously. Dumbledore quickly read out both names, the first in surprise and the second in shock. "Harry Potter and… Tak." Dumbledore gulped, removed his glasses, wiped them off, put them back on, and then tried again. "Harry Potter and… and Takuya Kanbara."

The crowd fell silent until Hermione stood up. "That's not funny sir."

"Excuse me?"

Neville stood up and, clearing his throat, delivered news that shocked the other two schools, "Takuya Kanbara died last year, remember sir?"

All this time, the cup had been lying on a little table on the Head Table. However, with a shudder, it fell off both tables and fell to the floor. The fire inside seemed to pour out like a gas and part of it formed into a strange figure with yellow hair. "AGUNIMON!" Harry howled and suddenly, Digidestined and Valkyrie were trampling students in their rush to get to the figure. Before they got there, the figure shuddered and then turned into a figure that got the rest of the Gryffindor students up on their feet, the "dead" Takuya Kanbara.

Harry fell on Takuya first, crying tears of fire over his friend. A large portion of the teachers, men and women collapsed in a dead faint at the sight and hats were thrown all around. The foreign students just sat, shocked at the sight. Tears were shed from the Hogwarts students and even the ghosts arrived and shed ghostly tears of joy for their now living friend. Takuya was well known for being kind hearted to anyone, regardless of house and now it showed as every house was now busy hugging others, regardless of house and blood status. Throughout the room, cries of "Takuya's alive!" were heard.

Hours after that moment, Dumbledore had finally calmed the students down. "After Takuya Kanbara, Davis Motomoya, Tommy Himi, Cody Hida, Harry Potter, Keenan Crier, Kristy Damon, Tai Kamiya, and Henry Wong vanished in April, we were afraid they had gone forever. Marcus, Tommy, Cody, Harry, Kristy, and Tai rejoined us but Takuya and Keenan didn't. Unfortunately, Tai was put to the ground a month later. When the school year ended, we were forced to declare all three students dead. I am glad you have returned to us Takuya." Dumbledore fell silent as students began yelling for a glass of pumpkin juice. Understanding what they meant, Dumbledore sent Professor Babel, the Ancient Runes professor to the kitchens. Shortly after, the request was fulfilled and Dumbledore was posed to lead the toast. However, Harry grabbed his hand and stopped him. He quickly walked over to an empty seat in the Hufflepuff table and rose his glass. "To Takuya's return!"

"Takuya's return!" The Hall responded. Everyone gulped down the juice, including the foreign students and then Dumbledore spoke up.

"Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, and Takuya Kanbara, please come here." The group complied, Harry and Takuya refusing to let go of each other. With all the hype gone, people finally were able to notice that Takuya was also a wolf hybrid, this one without the ring of fire. While Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were explaining the rules, Cedric, Takuya, and Harry were unable to hear a thing, so shocked at the events. Eventually, Bagman and Crouch finished and Harry spoke up. "You look familiar."

"Pardon? We met at the cup."

"No, you look like… do you have a son?"

"I had a son."

"He's pretending to be a man named Allister Moody."

**A.N. TAKUYA! If you don't remember book three, both Keenan and Takuya came back. However, Keenan is currently an Elecmon. Of course, he gets to be considered Ron's Elecmon for now. I'm actually crying a little since I'm glad I was able to bring him back. Until next time…**


	8. Despair: The First Task

As always, time passed. "Moody" had completely given up on Imperius curses after being sent to the Hospital Wing. Takuya had turned out to be good at them and using a power both he and Harry shared, Takuya's make up third year exams were passed quickly. The quartet of Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Takuya spent a large amount of time with Cedric and the seventh year digidestined of that house, Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi.

"So, did you figure out what you three want to be?" Harry asked them.

"I heard that the Aurors are like a police force so I'll be doing that."

"Can't stay away from police work can you Yoshi?"

"No, I suppose not. But, it's different with Miki and Megumi; there really are no desk jobs for them. And Marcus has talked about guarding this digital world while we are stationed here but I think he just wants to find Keenan."

Megumi spoke up, "I think I'll open a store in Hogsmeade and make monju. Marcus' friend says I'm pretty good."

"I thought about getting a job with Madame Rosmerta so I can keep an eye on the school." Miki said.

"So what was that spell you wanted to teach us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah… now I remember."

The group got together to learn spells and such to help Hogwarts win. After the triple Hogwarts selection, most were angry at Harry but the Digidestined, Valkyrie, Cedric, and Hermione knew it couldn't have been him. As such, the seventh year Digidestined decided to teach everyone the stuff they knew. Everyone was shocked that Ron was proficient in many of them except Harry and Takuya. Aodhan seemed to be keeping occupied with something and the only uneasiness came from Defense. The Elecmon still followed Kristy around and was now seen as an interesting cat. This had led to Kari leaving Gatomon out and Suzie her Lopmon. At one point, Hagrid had taken Harry to see what the first of the three tasks was, a dragon. Takuya said that he would use the wind to stun the dragon and sneak by while Cedric mentioned transfiguration. Harry had gotten a tip from "Mad-eye" and had decided to sneak past the dragon using his flame. However, Ron and Hermione now had to leave as they had a double Potions class. At this, Harry and Takuya groaned as this meant that both of them would have to stay after classes for twice the pain. Half an hour later, their woes were behind them as Colin Creevey had arrived to escort them to something called the Weighing of the Wands.

This quickly prompted jokes from Takuya, -Yo wand so fat you had to get implants.-

-Shut up Takuya.-

-Yo wand so fat you have to charm it to use it.-

-Oh brother.-

When they arrived, Harry and Takuya were quickly dragged away from the group by a woman by the name of Rita Skeeter.

Random broom closet, Hogwarts

"Why don't we start with you Harry?"

"Alright."

"So, if your parents were alive, how would they feel?"

"That is a cruel question but I guess I would have to say… nervous."

"Nervous?"

"With an age line in place and aging potions failing, there would have been no way I would have gotten my name in the goblet. See, most people are scared of my appearance and would not go near me if they could help it."

"Er… Do you cry at night for your parents?"

"No, I was too young to-" Harry froze, reading what Rita's quill was writing. He then discretely smiled at Takuya and burned the quill to ashes. "I was too young to remember them so I suppose I am over it."

"Er… So, you are the Hogwarts Champion, tell the truth, are you worried?"

"One of and yes I am worried. Sure, the challenges won't be too terribly fatal but the fact that I was put into it means someone wants me in. Makes me wonder why."

"So you are worried about dying?"

Harry grinned, lupine appearance causing Rita to gasp, "No. I accepted my death three years ago and have never worried about it. Everyone dies and death is not always an end. For example, Takuya was considered dead but he stands here now."

"Ok so, Tackya?"

"Tah-coo-ya"

"Takuya, where were you when you were missing?"

"Dunno. I just woke up back here."

"How did you feel about the events?"

"Happy and confused. I don't know if you heard but everyone including the ghosts and poltergeist joined in welcoming me back. I saw Slytherins hugging their enemies, Gryffindors. I was confused because all of a sudden I find out I'm in this strange tournament."

"Pardon me, but we need Harry and Takuya back." Dumbledore was standing at the door of the cupboard and suddenly the two were back at the wand weighing. The fourth one to go, Harry was now up.

"Sir, I have a problem."

"Yes Harry?"

"I can't give you my wand."

"Why not?"

"I-it's a part of me."

After a few struggles, Mr. Ollivander was forced to have Harry show how his wand worked. Finally, Takuya was called up and he readily passed it over.

"Hm, Beech and melted dragon scale, seventeen inches, moderately flexible?"

"Yes sir."

"It doesn't look like it has been used much."

"Ah…"

At last, the day of the first task had arrived. Harry and Takuya sat in a tent and waved to Cedric, who was now going to face his dragon. Not too long after, Harry was called. Harry loped out of the stands in full lupine form, something he rarely used these days. Many students had forgotten about it and there were many gasps of shock. Quickly, Harry picked up the pace.

"Harry is… running toward the dragon, I'll say." Ludo Bagman was commentating and at a current loss of what to say. Many gasped as Harry erupted into flame and he heard the commentary, "Well, whatever spell he was trying must have failed as… what? Wait a moment, the fireball where Harry was is now flying over the dragon and… I don't believe this, HE HAS THE EGG!"

Harry stood next to the egg and grabbed it. Sensing this, the dragon turned, black scales glistening. It roared but Harry could understand it. ~What are you doing with my egg?~

~It's hollow and there isn't a dragonlet in it. I'm taking it so that your eggs will be safe~

"I-is he talking to the dragon? I-I can't believe, wait… She's letting him pass! HARRY DID IT!"

Harry loped back and stood at the medical tent as he watched Takuya. The boy strode in and lifted his arm, the egg following his path. When Takuya returned, Harry and Takuya were found to be the only champions who were unharmed. Before Harry could get his scores however, he ran off.

-Should I come too Harry?-

-No, it's my cousin.-

Sure enough, when Harry neared the border, he saw Dudley running for his life. Harry quickly grabbed the boy and dragged him inside. As he did so, a strange looking wizard appeared and then gave up the chase. "Dudley!" Harry yelled.

"H-harry, you were… right." Dudley said and then collapsed.

Hermione was worried, Harry still hadn't returned until… "Hey, it's Harry."

"Who's that?"

Harry finally appeared, dragging his cousin Dudley. The usually well fed and large boy was now pale faced and thin. All over him were cuts and bruises, making the boy barely recognizable. "Madame Pomphrey, it's my cousin, he's injured."

**A.N. So Harry's warning was well received. Who was this figure pursuing him and how does it connect to the title? Also, I have determined the name of the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Soul Swords. As I think I may have mentioned, I started rewatching Bleach and love the concept of Zanpakto. It just goes beyond being a tool. Think of the difference between Kenpachi Zaraki and others. Of course, I can't give everyone a sword but Harry and Takuya are guaranteed one. Also, I am trying to think of a way to bring back Tai at least briefly and a way to bring back both for good. I seem to have written Thomas out of the story and I just realized that so I think I will try to write him in somehow. A lot of you are probably wondering who my favorite characters are and so I think I'll give you a season by season breakdown as well as telling you my top few HP characters:**

**Tai: He's just so… I think he reminds me of myself at times.**

**Ken: Yes, I like Davis but he doesn't get as developed, you know? **

**Henry: So calm and collected and besides, he practices a martial art like me.**

**Takuya: Anyone shocked that I abused one of my favorites? I am just so glad he now gets to be back with his friend.**

**Keenan: I actually feel kind of jealous of Keenan. He gets to live as an animal (Digimon) and I always wish I could do that, you know?**

**Harry: Yeah I know, so obvious but he doesn't let his fame go to his head and in fact he even rejects it most of the time.**

**Neville: Hello, heart of gold here!**

**Mad-eye (the real one): He reminds me of a wise old hermit. Genkai, Urahara, the turtle master in Dragon Ball, Oak etc. But he does it with so much class.**

**DIGIMON!**

**It's a toss-up between Gatomon, Gabumon, and Agumon. **

**Hawkmon: I just love how he is so cool and the evolutions don't hurt either.**

**Renamon: BadA fox, nough said.**

**Agunimon: Epic cool, plus his evolution line is the most complete.**

**Gaomon: I can't tell you why but I love him.**


	9. Christmas with relatives

After many weeks of unconsciousness, Dudley woke up. He saw a huge vaulted ceiling rose high above his head. Slowly he sat up and saw Harry standing next to his bed, doing some magic spells. "Oh, you're awake." Harry said and then turned. Dudley was surprised when Harry's wand melted away.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Hogwarts. You collapsed when I found you and so I had to carry you in. Luckily, they didn't make you lose your memory. I wasn't thinking when I gave you that warning. Luckily, it's almost time for the Yule Ball and so they'll let you stay for that."

Dudley noticed that Harry was wearing a strange black robe. "What is that?"

"Oh this? School uniform. The red badge shows I am in the Gryffindor House."

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes. See, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house is for people who show certain characteristics. Mine is for people who are brave and chivalrous."

"And the others?"

"Hufflepuff is for kindhearted people while the brainiacs go to Ravenclaw. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. Unfortunately, that's also the house that the guy who murdered my parents came from."

"What day is it?"

"December 24th. The Yule Ball is tomorrow night as well as the Christmas celebrations."

"Harry, Mr. Dursley needs sleep. You'll wake him up." A voice called.

"He was already awake when I started talking to him. That's Madame Pomphrey, the nurse."

Madame Pomphrey quickly pronounced that Dudley was fit to leave and Harry began dragging his cousin all over the school. "That's History of Magic, we learn history from a ghost there."

"A ghost?"

"Yes. Legend goes that Professor Binns died in his chair and when he went to go teach the class, he just floated out of his body."

"Wow, so what classes do you take?"

"Well, all the required subjects; Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. Since I'm above third year I also take electives. Mine are Divination, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Wow."

"Oh, here we are." Harry had stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady. Much to Dudley's surprise, the person in the portrait moved and then spoke.

"Password?"

"Fairy lights."

"Merry Christmas Harry." With those words, the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Harry helped Dudley through and then came in after him.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. It's break so everyone is outside." Harry explained.

"Not everyone Harry." Harry turned and saw the speaker was Takuya.

"Oh, these are my friends, Takuya Kanbara, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Guys, this is my cousin Dudley." Dudley nodded and then ducked as something came sailing at him.

"What's this?"

"Well, you lost a lot of weight while you were unconscious so we figured that the dress robes Ron's mum gave me would work. It may be a little tight but we can get Miki or Megumi to fix it if need be."

Dudley quickly threw on the robe and everyone smiled. "Hey, you look like a wizard now, Dudley." Ron said.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's Harry's Muggle cousin, Dudley."

"I heard Muggles can't come here."

"Yeah but I heard that he was injured so badly that when Harry ran off after the first task he went to go bring him over."

"That must mean that he's the first one to be here."

As Dudley, Harry, Ron, Takuya, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, whispers followed Dudley. Much to his shock, Dudley had become an instant celebrity, causing people to come up to him quickly. Luckily, Harry was used to fame and was able to drag Dudley to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Dudley, I want you to meet everyone. That's Tommy, Koji, Koichi, TK, Takato, JP, Zoe, Marcus and Matt. JP, Takato, and Matt are fifth years and Marcus is a sixth year but everyone else is a fourth year."

"Uh, hi."

Suddenly, a huge flock of owls flew in. Dudley looked at this in shock but the others calmly waited. The owls began to land, including Harry's own Hedwig. "Hm, it's a letter. Here, I'll read it.

"Boy,

I don't know what you are playing at, luring Dudley there but I hope he wakes up and doesn't become too corrupted by that. When he is better, please inform him that he is to come home as soon as possible and that we wish him a Happy Christmas."

"He also enclosed a box of sweets for you. Of course, they're nothing compared to wizard's sweets but I'll give them to you later."

At last, the time had arrived. Harry was wearing a robe made of cold fire that had shifting hues of red, green, blue, white, yellow, and orange while the collar was white. He decided not to wear shoes, instead leaving his lupine feet bare. His long flame hair flowed freely, adding to the robes. On his hands, Harry had changed the color of his gloves to a soft orangey- yellow and left his shoulders free, showing off his sinewy muscles. His "date," Suzie was now only a foot shorter than him, standing close to eight feet. She wore an orange pair of dress robes with no gloves and a yellow color. Around her foxy head, she had on a little red tiara. Along with Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho Chang, Fleur and Rodger Davis, and Takuya and Zoe he entered the Great Hall. Although Harry didn't know how to dance, he and Suzie had agreed that they would just do a slow lope, relying on their lupine and kitsune graces. After a minute or so, Harry handed Suzie off to her brother and walked over to Dudley.

Matt had used some of his hair gel on Dudley, giving the boy a slicked back look. His short brown hair matched his bottle green robes so well that some of the girls were even ogling the boy. Harry smiled at him and in his growly voice asked his cousin, "So, is my school really that bad?"

"Well of course it is. The food is terrible, the girls are nosy, and you have these stupid dances." Dudley responded with a wink.

"Well, this is the first time we've had the Yule Ball. Did you hear that Dumbledore has given you permission to stay here?"

"Really?"

BANG!

Harry jumped up and flicked his ears. Finally he started running out the hall, yelling, "Valkyrie, to me!"

Kari froze and tripped over TK's feet. "I'll be back."

Joe was chatting with some Ravenclaws when he hastily excused himself.

Ron had been ribbing Hermione when he froze. "Hey, I'm going to go take care of something."

Draco stopped dancing with Pnasy Parkinson. "Hey, you want something to drink?"

With Dudley following, the Valkyrie ran outside. As they crossed the threshold, all seven had vanished into thin air.

**A.N. Man, I really wish I could draw people. Hm, maybe I'll try doing Harry he's half wolf. But I really wanted to have Dudley be something other than the fat jerkoff he is for most of the series. Now begins the broken past part of the book. Also, you may have noticed that Aodhan hasn't played a big part in this book yet. The reason is that I can't think of something brand new to do to get rid of Aodhan. Oh yeah, little side fact. Mabinogi: Free Fantasy Life players may recognize the name Aodhan. When I wash picking his name, I went and googled Names that Mean Fire. When I saw that name on the list I used it deliberately as a callback to the game. **


	10. Past and future: Long ago

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked up. Instead of the black night sky, he awoke to a brilliant blue sky, with no clouds in sight. He got up and stretched his limbs, then noticed he wasn't wearing his dress robes. Instead, Harry was in a strange black robe with sandals on his feet. "Where am I?"

"I-I dunno." Harry turned and saw Dudley wearing a matching robe and sandals. All around; Ron, Joe, Draco, Kari, and Takuya were waking up.

~Why are we in kimonos?~ Takuya asked.

~What's a kimono?~ Harry wondered.

~A-and why are we talking in Japanese?~ Dudley asked, barely able to keep up with the others.

"Oh sorry."

Finally, all seven were awake and looking at their surroundings. Nearby was, according to Ron, a temple.

"How do you know that?" Takuya asked.

"Henry."

"What?"

"Oh, Ron's developed some strange powers. And I don't know how to say this but… well Tai died taking down Kaskana." Harry explained.

Everyone walked over to the temple and were greeted by an old man. Though Ron couldn't hear what was being said, he was able to listen to the thoughts of everyone.

~Greetings travelers, welcome to my humble dojo. Have you come to learn the ways of Bushido?~

~Yes teacher.~

With that, the group was led in to a large room with a few students doing exercises with weapons and hands. The teacher quickly realized Ron had no knowledge of the language and Dudley had very little so he handed both off to another student who promptly led them away to learn. Harry's appearance had been ignored and he was simply sent to learn fighting stances along with Takuya. The rest of the group was sent to learn breathing exercises. (**A.N. Due to the location, the dominant language has shifted to Japanese. As such, English will now be written as a foreign language in the S shaped brackets and Japanese will be written in quotations.**)

Harry stood proudly in the center of the main hall of the Dojo. He wore a white gi (**A.N. Gi is a training uniform**) with a green belt with a white stripe and had his goggles dematerialized. Across from him was Takuya, again in a gi and white striped green belt. It had been many weeks and the natural fighting abilities of the Valkyrie had given them an edge. At an unforeseen signal, both leapt at each other.

"Kee-yah!" Harry yelled, kicking Takuya. The other boy dodged and countered with a hand, using it to grab Harry's arm and throw him off balance. Harry rolled out and then leapt back in, making his left hand into a sort of mouth which he used to rake Takuya's shoulder.

Ron was sparring with another student, practicing some moves he had learned over the weeks while Dudley was coming off another sparring session. Kari and Joe were over in another room learning first aid and Draco was working with a training dummy. While Dudley had gone into the training a poor fighter, he had quickly gained and his size had given him a slight edge. Occasionally, the dojo had been attacked but everyone was able to defend it with ease.

"Halt!"

"Yes master!" Harry and Takuya bowed at each other and then sat down on their knees, facing their Sensei.

"You have done well and I have decided that you deserve katana. It is my honor to present these to you." With that, their sensei gave them blades that curved slightly. However, the boys had no time to celebrate as the dojo faded and in its place was the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know."

~Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Dursley, Mr. Kido, Mr. Kanbara, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Kamiya! You're alive!~

The group looked at each other and noticed they were back in their dress robes, even the katana vanishing.

"Wha, are we back?"

With that, everyone switched back to English. "Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall could finally understand them. "You vanished into thin air three days ago."

"Three days? But we were-"

~Don't say it Harry.~

"We were just running out to deal with something when suddenly we found ourselves here." Harry corrected.

Without a word, the group retreated to the outside. Each person knew that it had been weeks but for some reason it had only been days. They wandered by the lake and took in the castle. ~We should have classes tomorrow if we were only gone for three days.~ Harry mused.

~It was strange, all of a sudden we were in Japan and then we were back here? ~ Dudley questioned.

~I don't know. Was it Aodhan's doing?~ Takuya wondered.

~If that's so, how could we have come back?~ Kari asked.

Harry's head shot up. ~I have that strange feeling again.~

Sure enough, the lake melted away only to be replaced by the dojo.


	11. The fight of the centuries: The present

Henry stared out the window in shock as the Forbidden Forest started to burn. Quickly, he snapped himself out of it and ran out his dormitory and down the stairs. Along the way, he was joined by Tommy, Cody, and Kristy. The three ran out and into the forest. There, they saw the shadow, Aodhan burning the trees with a touch. Quickly, the trio leapt into action, surrounding the black being. Using the powers of the Obelisk of Change, granted to them last year the group attacked like a team of trained fighters. However, Aodhan proved to be too strong and the three collapsed to the ground.

"Aht lahst." Aodhan whispered and then moved on to the school. Quickly, he set fire to a little cottage by the forest and then a carriage nearby.

"Run my students run!" Madame Maxine screamed at her students as the group ran to the school. Some shadow thing had burned down Rubeus' cottage and then had targeted her carriage. Before she arrived back at the school, a group of students ran past her, knocking everyone down. As they passed, she recognized them. There was the fox girl Suzie and that was the beetle boy Izzi. There went the lion kid, Koichi and that was the bear boy Marcus. Even so, she didn't recognize the other students that ran past.

"Was that Madame Maxine?" Matt asked. With Tai dead and Kari gone, he was currently the leader of the first group of digidestined.

"I think so Matt." TK said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Gabumon realize!"

Madame Maxine had finally risen up but she froze as she looked behind her. The group of kids was pulling out strange devices and calling out strange words. As each kid spoke, a strange creature appeared.

"Alright brother, Patamon realize!"

"Palmon realize!"

"Tentamon realize!"

"Biyomon realize!"

"Lopmon realize!"

"Agumon realize!"

"Ok team, let's do it!"

"Digimon warp digivolve to!"

"MetalWereGarurmon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Seraphimon!"

"Phoenixmon!"

"HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Antylamon!" Antylamon was a large white and brown bunny wearing an oriental suit.

"DNA charge, burst mode!"

"ShineGreymon, burst mode!"

As Madame Maxine and her students watched, the strange creatures charged the shadowy figure. However, everyone was shocked by what happened next. The Elecmon ran out and then began to attack but before he could Digivolve there was a flash of light and Keenan was standing there, his old boomerang in hand.

"Keenan!" Everyone screamed, but Keenan just threw his boomerang at the shadow and leapt into the fray. Taking their cue, the humans and digimon quickly followed suit, trying to take down the shadow. Instantly, they saw two shadowy forms wielding ancient Katana.

The past

"YAH!" Harry chambered his weapon and quickly was received by Takuya.

The present

When Harry's sword came down, the blade scored a hit against Aodhan. With a gasp, the shadow was sent flying, strange black stuff spurting out of wounds.

Quickly, the Digimon attacked but were unable to score a hit. Only the strange shadow battle was able to work. Suddenly, Harry and Takuya appeared but just as quickly they disappeared. It was as though the walls between past and present had crumpled.

**A.N. So Aodhan was hit but not by anyone alive. Somehow, the barriers have weakened and Harry injured something that was centuries apart. Of course, anyone who knows the book probably knows what comes next, the second task. But will Harry be able to return and hang on to the present? If only I knew.**


	12. Mending the past

Time passed and the leaps through time began to expand through history. Hermione met Wenden the Weird in America, George Washington saved Harry's life, and Ron watched the battle of the Alamo. All across history, Harry and his team tried to remain hidden, picking up skills when they could. One day; Harry, Dudley, the Digidestined, and the Valkyrie were sitting at the Gryffindor and talking about what to do.

"We've got to find a way to stop this."

"Yes but how?"

"You know, I think Sensei already knew about the breach."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think it strange that he didn't find us knowing a strange language odd?"

"That's true."

"Yeah, our other teachers were alarmed."

"Do you remember that school of Kung Fu?"

"Oh yeah, that poor monk hit his head so hard when he fainted."

"Well we did appear in front of him."

"So true. If only we could go back and talk to Sensei."

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind.

Everyone turned and saw the professor.

"Er, well…" Takuya said.

"It's like…" Ron blurted.

"We've been forced to go between times." Harry sputtered out.

"Time?"

"Ah…"

"Well, you could try this." To everyone's shock, Professor McGonagall showed them a time turner.

"Hey, that's like what Hermione had." Harry said.

"I forgot to return it."

"But, in order for us to go back we'd have to turn it so many times and we'd be unable to go to the specific place." Harry reasoned.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, only draping the time turner on Harry's neck. In that instant, the large group was gone, teleported back to Japan.

When everyone woke up, most of the Digidestined were shocked. As they had never been here before, they were in black Kimonos however Harry and Takuya wore gis with a brown belt and had a katana at the right hip. Draco, Kari, and Joe had green belts and swords and Ron wore a green belt with no sword. Dudley's gi was tied off with a yellow belt. Professor McGonagall stared in shock as the group entered the dojo.

"Teacher, we need your wisdom."

"Yes my student?"

"We are not simple students. Somehow we were drawn here and have been unable to stay in one time for long."

"That is not entirely true. Only a few of you have this. However, the rift in time has caused anyone nearby to travel with you."

"Can you explain?"

Sensei turned and gestured for everyone to come in. Quickly, he waved to a mat and Cody, Henry, Suzie, Ron, Harry, Takuya, Draco, Kari, and Joe sat in traditional style. "Ah, I see some of you are familiar with our ways."

Cody spoke up, "I am a student of Kendo."

"Kendo?"

"The way of the sword."

"Ah yes. And you?"

Henry answered. "My sister Suzie and I are learning Tai Chi."

"Ah, a Chinese art."

At last, everyone settled and Sensei spoke up. "To most people, time travels a straight line, unable to loop back on itself. However, time is fluid. Most people can only reach this state through training however others gain the ability to make time fluid through other means. Ronald, your mental power gave you the seeds to this gift while you Harry gained it with your connection to Takuya. Takuya, you gained this power much earlier by opening yourself to the elements. However, each of you were forced here by the breakage of the line of time. Those with the ability of fluid time were unable to anchor themselves to their time and so, while trying to anchor themselves, they dragged others here. You traveled here using a forced method, did you not?"

"Yes teacher, a device called a time turner."

"Very well, smash it and you should fix the problem. Those of you who see time as a line will be snapped back to your own time however…"

Everyone waited until Sensei continued. "Those who have no true anchor will remain here, trapped between this time and that one. Perhaps with practice you will be able to force yourself through times.

Harry took off the time turner, looked at Dudley and the Valkyrie, and then threw the time turner to the ground. Before it landed, Sensei caught it. "Before you go, I have something for you. Harry, Takuya you have shown your mastery and so I give you this." Sensei handed both a wrapped package. "To you, Kari, Joe, Ron, Draco I give this and for you Dudley, this as well." At last, Sensei handed the hourglass back and Harry crushed it. As a result, the group vanished, leaving Sensei alone.

**A.N. What a short chapter. However, this chapter actually will be a key part of at least one other book. Originally, I was going to give every one of the "students" a blade but I decided against it. I know it seems like the Vakyrie, the Changed, and the Trekkers seem to get all the attention but others may get it as well. For now, the groundwork has been laid and the climatic third challenge is ready to begin. I cannot tell you everything that will happen but I can say this; Harry will be defeating more than Voldermort. His training throughout the ages will give him a huge advantage against the final enemy, something that does not happen in the actual series. Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi are graduating, ready to start their new jobs. Thomas will make a come-back either at school or home and Rita Skeeter may become an ally. With that, I leave you with one thing:**

**As of the time I write this forward I have:**

**Harry Potter 1: 2,488 views, 3 follows, 8 favorites, 1 review.**

**Harry Potter 2: 323 views, 4 follows, 8 favorites, 1 community, 1 review.**

**Harry Potter 3: 250 views, 2 follows, 3 favorites, 1 community**

**Harry Potter 4: 114 views, 1 follow, 1 favorite, 1 community.**

**Self: 3 favorites, 2 follows.**

**Time spent: 3 weeks.**


	13. The third task

True to Sensei's words, there were no more incidents. In May, Harry and Takuya received information about the final task. It was to be a maze with many things inside it from enchants to creatures. Both boys quickly turned to the Digidestined for help. Cody and Henry became sparring partners while Kari and Ken helped with reflexes. However, the greatest amount of help came in dreams. Ever since they had returned, Dudley, the Valkyrie, Henry, and Cody each visited the dojo in their dreams, practicing combat. There, Harry and Takuya quickly learned about swordcraft and in America, they learned the secrets of blacksmithing. With that knowledge, both boys used their talents to craft swords for themselves. Many students gathered to watch the sparring matches between the two and even to learn the arts. Harry quickly refused any attempt from Moody to help, only accepting the help of various teachers in the form of spare classrooms. At last, June rolled around and the day of the task came.

-It's tonight isn't it?-

-Yes. Well better go deal with the rabble.-

Together, Harry and Takuya walked down the stairs and entered the Great Hall. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall cornered them. "Harry, Takuya your relatives are here."

The two boys looked at each other and then loped over to a group of waiting people. To their shock, Takuya was quickly greeted by his brother Shinya.

"Takuya!"

"Shinya, what? How?"

"A man named Gennai brought us here." Takuya's father said. The black haired man stood a foot shorter than Takuya and hugged his shorter brown haired mother. As Harry started feeling uncomfortable, he heard a voice call out.

"BOY!"

"Uncle Vernon?" Sure enough, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stood there in front of the Weasleys. While Vernon was looking down at Harry, Petunia was looking around in both shock and longing. Vernon however, was angry. He opened his mouth but before he could demand the whereabouts of his son, Dudley appeared.

Gone was the overlarge boy who favored jeans and shirts and only relied on his strength. Instead, the boy that stood there was of average weight and slightly outgrown hair. A layer of muscle rippled across the boy and his eyes reflected kindness and warmth. Instead of his usual outfits, Dudley wore a pure black wizard's robe which Harry had requisitioned from the barmaid at the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosmerta. Dudley quickly hugged his father and then spoke up. "Don't blame Harry, he saved my life. Some strange man appeared at Smeltings and tried to kill me. I ran until I found myself in Scotland. From there, I asked around and found that Hogsmeade village was close to this school. Harry dragged me across the border and stood by me while the nurse healed me. I meant to go back but then stuff started happening and I was unable to leave."

Vernon glared at his son for a moment and then spoke up. "Come Dudley, we are going home."

"No."

"No?"

"Harry has an event tonight that I want to stay for. I saw his second one, a dive through the lake but I want to see this giant maze."

Vernon began to get angry until his wife stopped him. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to go here. Since we are here, can we just stay for today and go right after the tournament?"

Vernon started to say that he refused to stay here but the pleading glances of his wife and son were too much. Finally, he conceded and Harry showed them and the Weasleys around. Against his wishes, Vernon became fascinated with wizard life. He was shocked to find out that Dudley had picked up some things that he could use in the modern world and promised to hang Dudley's first star chart in a frame. When he met Professors Snape and McGonagall, he was pleased with their discipline and even retracted the statement he had made before Harry's first year that Dumbledore was a crackpot old fool. Petunia spent most of the tour crying tears of joy and longing at all the things here. At last, the school was called outside to the Quidditch Pitch, where the maze would begin.

When they were trapped in the past, the group had spent many hours recounting tales of where they had come from. In response to this, the packages their Sensei had given them contained a plain gi. Harry and Takuya had been given an additional gi each which they had been cleared to wear.

Now, the two of them stood next to their three fellow Champions. While the others wore simple robes, the boys were garbed in black belted gis. Harry's had the school crest on the back with the portion containing his house crest separated slightly. In the front, he had a flame design entwining a wolf and a lion. While the back of Takuya's looked the same, the front had an entwined lion and wolf, the fire omitted. As Takuya had the lead, he was sent into the maze first. Before he got out of sight, the boy used his wand to summon his forged katana to him and then took off into the shrub.

BANG!

Like a shot, Harry materialized his wand, "Accio Katana!" he hollered. Everyone watched as the sword appeared and he fastened it to his obi (**A.N. an obi is a sash that goes around a gi or kimono**) without missing a beat, Harry shot off into the maze. After a few steps, he met up with Takuya and the two nodded and split.

Takuya

Takuya nodded at Harry and then took the left path. Keeping his hand near his katana's hilt, Takuya jogged on. He noticed that the plants were ganging up on him so he drew his katana. With a quick back step, he spun, hacking the plants to ribbons. Keeping his sword in his right hand behind him like a tail, Takuya continued on. The next opponent was a blast end skrewt, a huge crab thing that loved to blow up. Takuya quickly used his hand to wave it away. Traps continued to appear and Takuya dodged them quickly. At last, he broke through and saw Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum dealing with a spider. Quickly, Takuya ran forward but a wall of flame around Victor burned it as he got close. Together, all three grabbed the cup and were gone.

Harry

Harry nodded at Takuya and then shifted to fire form, blazing through the right path. In this state, he met only one portion of resistance. Victor Krum was acting odd and trying to kill Harry. However, the boy made the mistake of using his fists and Harry wound up encompassing him. Harry quickly ran, Viktor's wand out. He briefly encountered Cedric but took a different path. At last, he broke out into the sunlight and ran toward the cup. However, he was stopped by Cedric who warned him of the danger. Harry used his power and burned the spider away and then they and Takuya went to the Triwizard Cup. The three bickered until a decision was made. The group grabbed the cup and was gone.

**A.N. Ok, you all know what's next, the graveyard. If you didn't pick up on this, there are four people at the graveyard, Harry, Takuya, Victor, and Cedric. You can also guess that I am not letting anyone die. Also, if I can work this out there may be a funny Voldy rage fest**


	14. Death and rebirth

Harry woke up and looked around. He was in a strange graveyard along with Takuya and Cedric. Before they could take their surroundings in, they heard a voice ordering to kill them all. Harry flickered up his flames while Takuya jumped in front of Cedric, katana raised. In the next second, twin blasts of green flame appeared, one striking Harry and the other, Takuya's blade.

"Whhhhhat!?" A voice called. Harry recognized the voice and quickly separated from Viktor, who quickly collapsed.

Together, Harry and Takuya stood, blades raised. The boys mentally alerted the Valkyrie and then waited. A familiar man ran forward, hands reaching toward Harry. Quickly, the boy swung his sword, taking a finger from Peter Pettigrew. "Next time it will be your hand." He hissed. From behind, Takuya's blade rose and fell and a hand reached out to grab Harry. This hand was withdrawn as the owner noticed his hand burning. Unfortnately, Harry heard Takuya scream as someone cut the boy and threw his blood into a massive cauldron. At this point, Viktor had woken up and drawn his wand.

"What is going on?"

"The cup must have been a portkey."

With a flash, a man stepped out of the cauldron, a man long believed to be dead.

"Voldermort!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"So you have returned." Harry said calmly.

"Yesssss."

"Well then." Takuya said, "We'll just have to send you back to your grave!"

With that, Harry and Takuya charged, one hand holding their wands and the other their katanas. Anyone who got in the way of either boy was slashed or stunned. Spells were quickly countered by either weapon until one fired at the boys. Takuya had just blocked a curse with each instrument while Harry had been in the process of raising his sword.

"Avada kadavra!"

"Explliarmus!"

When the spells met, Harry and Voldermort were raised up into the air. Both wands began to vibrate, causing Voldermort's hands to shake. Harry coolly held on, watching the proceedings. At one point, people began to appear; an old man, a woman, and then two people. These people were Harry's parents, Lily and James.

"M-mom? Dad?"

"Harry, you look so different."

"What are you?"

"Harry, in a moment, break off contact and run to the portkey. We'll distract him."

Harry smiled and then broke contact. His ghostly parents stared in shock as Harry was off like a shot, disappearing in one instant and appearing by the portkey in the next. Harry and Takuya grabbed the hands of the other two boys and the quartet was back at Hogwarts. The four were quickly mobbed by students and teachers, a bag of prize money held out to each one of them. With a swipe, all four knocked their bags to the floor and then cried out in unison. "Voldermort is back."

The noise of the crowd fell silent as most of the people paled. Ludo Bagman laughed, "Well the prank is entertaining but-"

"Do you think we are joking?" Harry questioned the man. "We saw him with our own eyes. We… we fought him and his men."

Cornelius Fudge stared. "You fought him. Two fourth years, a sixth year, and a seventh year."

"No."

"No?"

"Only Takuya and I fought. Cedric had been severly injured by that spider thing and Viktor was shaking off the effects of… of the Imperius curse."

"Harry." Harry turned to the voice, it was Moody. Moody led Harry to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and started questioning Harry.

When Dumbledore ran into the classroom, ready to fight he saw Moody, back pressed to the wall with a blade at his throat. The man stared as the owner of the blade, Harry raised a hand. A ball of fire crackled on the palm of his hand as the boy touched it to Moody's hair.

"For the last time, who are you?"

"Allister Moody."

"HARRY!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry blasted Moody, causing the man to instantly turn bald. He then noticed that the man's features were blurring, turning into the man he knew was there. "I won't tell you anything."

While Harry had the man pressed to the wall, Snape ran in with a potion Harry knew as Veritaserum. The man tried not to swallow it but finally, the group listened to his story. They learned that he was the son of Barty Crouch, believed to be long dead. He had been allowed to go to the Quidditch World Cup and had been the man Harry saw at the Top Box. When Ginny Weasley had run past, he had stolen her wand and used it to conjure the dark mark. Even worse, he had been trying to get Harry to the graveyard by fixing all of his tasks. The curse that hit Viktor had been meant to take out Cedric but it had failed. At last, the real Allister Moody was freed from a chest and put in the hospital wing.

The leaving feast was marred by a speech about Voldermort's return and soon, the train was on its way. Harry had convinced his relatives to stay for the rest of the term and were now on the train with him. While Petunia explained about Voldermort to Vernon, Harry was explaining things to Dudley. The truth about his appearance came out as well as stories of the Valkyrie. Finally, Harry and his family left the train, giving Takuya a wave goodbye.

**A.N. Ok, short author's note, this marks my halfway point. What a strange coincidence that this was finished on the anniversary of my third week writing about Harry. I already know how to start the next book so you won't have to wait very long!**


End file.
